crime_and_dogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Runners
"Running till the day we die." The Gangster Runners are a mixed race street gang operating primarily in the areas of Ginmore and West Bay in Brick City in Puppy. They are probably the second most important gang in the story next to The Kings of Decay. Despite being a street gang, they are on good terms with Puppy. The gang is known for its members to wear signature brightly coloured puffy jackets The gang was formed from young hardcore fans of teams from the first national Algeni olympics in Brick City in 1989 who came up with the Runner lifestyle to support their team, but decided to follow Algeni Marathon Gold Medalist Winner Jed F. Davids advice upon being interviewed for winning "Keep on Running.", thus turning it into a fun fad for the Olympics to a full blown street gang. They are one of the least gangs of concern in Brick City, just primarily being hustlers. However due to their large numbers and their uncommon habit to pick fights they have caused fear in the Ginmore Area. Main characters in the story Skate and LC are both high ranking lieutenants. They are led by the secretive and highly dangerous Temwar DJ Big Smile is a former member. The gang has a theme song. This is it Trivia/Facts: * The Runners are very similar to The Underworld Kings from Dog, both being mixed race street gangs operating in the poorest suburbs and having a secretive leader and close ties with mafia families, among many other similarities. ** However, The Underworld Kings were on quite bad terms with the protagonist, and were much more into organised crime than the Runners are. * The Runners are closely allied with the hardcore mafia families The Bono Family and the Lint Mob (The former of which led directly to the heavy gang war between the Bono's and the Robrino's) * The Runners have presumably made an influence in businesses in Brick City, which is unusual for a street gang. Examples are Skate's Autoshop and various shops around Ginmore Lane. However, unlike most Gangs in Brick City they do not extort the shops whatsoever. * The Runners have different colours for their different sets; East Ginmore Runners (Areas around Oak Lakes) wear bright blue and green, Central Ginmore Runners wear Yellow and Black and West Ginmore Runners (Areas around Dindinmore and Circuit) Wear Red and White. * They are the least of concern with Extortion in Brick City, the most infamous og acts by Brick City gangs, only extorting very small amounts of homes in Areas where their enemies operate, Primarily the central areas of the Puscelvi Mafia. (This is the reason they are on such bad terms with them) * The Runners do not have a gang sign, instead being known for their members to run instead of walk at every possible opportunity as well as “running on the spot” with their peers * The Runners default set colours for clothing are Bright Orange, Yellow, Blue and Green Category:Gang Category:Crime Category:Factions